Rubik's Cube
by soulache
Summary: I'm like a kid who just won't let it go. Lucas/Hanna
1. The World Is Too Heavy

"Hey, Lucas?" he heard his mom shout from downstairs. "Lucas?"

He paused his computer game and slowly got up from his computer desk, feeling the blood start rushing back into the leg he had been sitting on for the past hour. Opening the bedroom door, Lucas stuck his head outside of his room and shouted back down a loud: "Yeah?"

"Are you going out tonight, sweetie?" she asked, slowly making her way up the stairs.

"Mom, we've gone over this," Lucas said rolling his eyes. "I, your son, am at the bottom of the popularity food chain. A guppy if you will. You birthed an unpopular guppy, so no, I think I'm going to stay home with my Red Bull and potato chips and savor the few hours of the night where I can be a rich, 6'5 playboy in a Miami mansion."

"You sunburn, though," his mom said. "That's why you're always so pale."

"Thanks for the update, mom," Lucas said with a good natured laugh. "Why are you so interested in my whereabouts?"

"Your dad and I are going out for dinner, and I didn't want you to starve," she replied.

"I've got -"

"Don't say potato chips again. Potato chips are not a dinner food," she said patting the side of his face.

"I wasn't," Lucas said, twirling his doorknob, even though they both know he had been about to. "What I was going to say is that I've got a phonebook, and if I even want to limit my social interaction more, I can order pizza online."

"You need to get out more," his mother said.

"Usually I'd say the same to you, but, well, look at you," he said. "You look really nice, mom."

His mom took his hand and gave a dorky little twirl, her blue dress shimmering under the hallway light. It wasn't very often Dad took her out, being as he was a bit of an introvert like Lucas himself. His mom teetered a little bit in her heels after she finished spinning, trying to regain her balance.

"And people wonder where I get my gracefulness from," he sighed.

"That's your father and his big feet," she said with a dainty shrug. "But you know –"

"Oh God, mom. No. Stop. You already scarred me for life that time I came home early from summer camp, show some mercy."

"Big shoes?"

"Have a nice night, mom," he said closing his door.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to go outside," his mom shouted through the door.

Maybe she was right, Lucas thought. He had been inside quite a lot lately, and he was sure almost every other kid in Rosewood was out, getting into some kind of trouble. Plus, it was night, so he wouldn't even have to put on sunblock.


	2. Too Big For My Shoulders

She was Hanna freakin' Marin. Queen bee. Blond goddess. Lesser creatures bowed before her, trembled with fear. She should not have to do this. She didn't want to sound like a snob, and say that this was beneath her, but this was beneath her. Someone had to do it though, and she just couldn't picture her mom out here in her heels, swallowing her pride yet again. It was Hanna's turn this time. Besides, it would be nice to do it for her mom, since she had done so much for her.

It all started when her and her mother started scaling back on their spending as an attempt to keep the house. Shopping trips had stalled to nothing, groceries were bare minimum, and well, lawn maintenance was clearly no longer. At first, Hanna had not even noticed, but then suddenly the grass all seemed to grow at once – and she swore one day, on her way out the door to her car, she saw something move in the grass. Probably a snake. She shuddered at the memory. She was okay though, she had on her rainboots and snakes hardly ever bit above the ankle – she had read that somewhere. She hoped she was remembering it right. And besides, the neighbors had begun to talk about how unsightly their lawn was making the whole street look. So here she was, on a Friday night of all nights, hoping to God no one would see her like this. After all, rainboots and jean shorts weren't exactly in style.

Hanna pulled at the – God, what was that thing even called? The pully string, she decided. She pulled at the stupid pully string and waited for the thing to spring to life. Is this even how you started a lawn mower? God, she was in way above her head this time. She pulled at the string again, and heard a little cough of the engine, but then silence. She stopped, sticking her head closer, listening intently.

"You know, you're doing that wrong," a deep voice said from behind her. Hanna whipped her head around, her blond ponytail smacking her in the face.

"Jesus Christ, Lucas!" she exclaimed. "You scared me. What are you doing out here?"

"Really? You're going to ask me that? Because taking a walk at night to go get dinner is a lot less strange that whatever it is you're trying to do," he said with a friendly smile, walking up the driveway to stand next to her.

"I need to mow the lawn," she told him. "But I think the stupid pully string –"

"The recoil starter," he corrected with a quiet laugh.

"Pully string," Hanna pressed on, "is busted."

"It's not, you're just doing it wrong. Do you want me to...?"

"Oh, please?" Hanna begged. "I just need to get this done, which proves to be difficult when the piece of crap won't start."

"Quiet," Lucas said. "You're going to hurt it's feelings."

Hanna stepped to the side, taking a large berth of space, letting Lucas stand directly in front of the lawn mower. He gave the recoil starter – was that what he called it? – a few quick, strong pulls and the beast roared to life. Hanna stood awestruck, then began to jump up and down a little, in childlike excitement.

"Oh my gosh! It works! Yes. Yes!" Hanna said excitedly. Her mom was going to be so happy, and people would stop pointing at the house when they drove by in their shiny cars, and she wouldn't have to wear her rainboots from the house to the car. "You are a genius. Thank you!"

She bounded over to him and gave him a hug. Hanna was surprised at how warm he was – not to mention how nice he smelled. She was about to pull back when suddenly Lucas' arms sprung to life, wrapping themselves around her waist, then just as quickly, awkwardly pushing her back.

"Well, uh, you're welcome. I guess, you know, you've just never mowed a lawn before. And why should you? I mean, look at your house. It's insane. You probably have people who do this."

"Yeah, right, look at what a great job they've been doing," Hanna said, gesturing to the lawn.

"Ah, yeah, good point. You've got a good point," Lucas said. "So, you're spending your Friday night mowing the lawn? Most people do it in the morning, you know."

"I may have never done this before, but I did happen to be aware of that fact," Hanna muttered.

Positioning herself behind the ancient lawnmower, she gave a push at the handles, expect it to flutter forward effortlessly. Instead the thing, the utter beast, did not even give an inch. She pushed again, not exactly thrilled when an unattractive grunt escaped her pink, glossed lips.

"That thing seems really heavy for a girl, if you wanted, I could do your lawn for you. I mean, it's not that big anyway," Lucas said, even though in reality her front lawn was twice the size of his backyard.

"No, you were going somewhere. I can do this, really," Hanna said continuing to push. Her arms were locked straight, back arched, butt poking up into the air. She dug the heels of her heart patterned rainboots in the driveway, and shoved again. Nothing.

"I was just going to dinner," Lucas said.

"Well then, I'm sure your date is waiting for you," Hanna said with a quizzical look.

"Right," Lucas said with a laugh. "I was going to dinner by myself, Hanna."

"Oh, people do that?" Hanna said goofily, trying to joke over her faux-pas.

"Much more often than they try to mow their driveway at eight at night in, what have to be, in my opinion, the most interesting set of footwear I have ever seen."

"Don't judge," she said, looking at the grass uneasily. "I'm pretty sure I saw a snake in there the other day."

"I doubt it," Lucas said. "So are you going to let me help, or not?"

"I mean, if you really don't mind. I'm sure I can get it going," Hanna said.

"Gimme," Lucas said, shoving her playfully away from the lawnmower. "You, Hanna, can get me a drink, if you don't mind."

"That I can manage," she said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

She ran quickly over the grass, not caring how she looked. Snakes may have been in this year, golden necklaces adorned by them, but ask most girls and they would've done the exact same thing as her. Snakes were gross. 


	3. Come Take The Weight Off Me Now

Oh. My. God.

Squared.

Lucas was pushing Hanna Marin's lawnmower over the long grass - main word being _Hanna_. He had decided to go out for dinner, thinking that people watching might be an interesting endeavor and he, as usual, had taken the long route, wanting to walk past Hanna's house, assuming that she would have better places to be than home.

But he had been stunned speechless when he stumbled upon her bent at the waist, her cute, jean-clad butt sticking out, her beautiful blond hair much too close to a lawnmower for his comfort – even one that wouldn't start. It was almost too good to be true, like fate. Fate had wanted him here, to be the knight to her distressed damsel. He smiled. This was the best Friday night ever.

"Hey!" Hanna shouted, waving her arms at him to get his attention – as if she had to try. Then she held up one drink, yellow – the traditional lemonade, he guessed. But he noted a second glass in her hand. That was a surprise. She sat down gracefully, tucking her long legs under her on the steps of her house. It wasn't that he had expected her to desert him out here, but he... had been expecting her to desert him out here like any other popular girl would've done.

He booted it, eager to be able to sit down with Hanna, have a talk, some lemonade. He was doing an internal football touchdown dance when he finally turned the machine off and did an easy, un-eager (cool, Lucas, be COOL) walk up to her steps and sat down next to her.

"Thanks," he said, picking up the drink. "This is really good."

"Frozen lemonade. I think it was like 50 cents or something," Hanna said with a shrug and a laugh.

"Awesome. Just like mom makes," he said setting the glass down. "So, are you going to explain this whole thing to me?"

He watched Hanna go still, then tilt her head thinking. Lucas didn't really need her to tell him, it was pretty obvious what was going on, especially since they had auctioned most of her stuff off online. But maybe she needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand.

"The economy," Hanna said, shrugging her slim, birdlike shoulders. Then she laughed, but as someone who had spent almost every day of his life listening to her laughs, he knew this one was fake. Forced.

"It can be quite the bitch, can't it?" he said, without thinking.

Hanna, who had been mid-sip of her lemonade choked as she started to laugh. Immediately, not even thinking of personal space or the fact that she was, well, The Hanna Marin, he began to rub her back, trying to ease the discomfort he had so stupidly caused. He continued rubbing until he felt the stiffness leave her back, then hastily snatched his hand away, trying to stop himself from turning red.

"I can't believe you just said bitch," Hanna said. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear."

"Oh, I swear, all right."

"Yeah?" Hanna challenged. "Say the "f" word."

"Hanna, come on," Lucas said.

"Say it," she commanded.

"I could say it. I have before, but – I just don't think it's a polite thing to say in front of a lady."

"A lady?" Hanna laughed.

"A girl. Woman? A woman."

"You already said bitch," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's a female dog."

"Ah, first grade logic."

"You must've had a dirty mind for a first grader!" Lucas teased.

"Oh, shut up," Hanna said, bumping shoulders playfully with him. "You did a really great job on the lawn. I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't. If anything, you improved it," he said without thinking. "It's always nice to be able to hang out with you."

"Yeah. It's nice to hang out with you, too," Hanna said, stretching her arms above her head.

Lucas was stunned at her beauty. Did she even realize how breathtaking she was? All tanned skin and legs and those eyes. And he was sitting next to her. Not Sean. Him. Wait, why...

"Why didn't you call Sean?" Lucas asked. "I'm sure he would've –"

"I did call him. He was going out with his friends. Some basketball thing, I guess. He was pretty upset I couldn't make it," she said in a sad whisper.

"But... you're his girlfriend and you needed help," Lucas said, utterly dumbfounded. Maybe it was just him, but when your girlfriend needed your help, everything else came second. But maybe that's why he had been single his whole life – no one wants to date the nice guy.

"Yeah, I wish it worked that way," Hanna said with a laugh.

"It could, you know," Lucas said.

"Well, not this time, I guess. It would take some sort of dog whisperer to train Sean," she said getting up.

Lucas followed in suit. Quickly he finished his lemonade and handed her the glass. He had overstayed his welcome. God, he was such a loser. Of course she didn't want to hang out with him. He probably shouldn't have even –

"So, since you missed out on your dinner, how about you come in and I can make us something?"

Too stunned to say yes, Lucas simply made sure his mouth wasn't gaping open and followed her inside. He couldn't help but laugh when she called back to him: "Though, I have to admit now, this may end up like the lawnmower debacle so don't be surprised if you end up wearing my mom's never used "Kiss the cook" apron."

"Wait? What?" Lucas said, shaking his head.

"You're such a dork, I was kidding. I can handle frozen pizza."

"... just like mom makes."

Best. Friday. Night. Ever.


	4. 1000's Of Answers To One Simple Question

After Hanna had put the pizza in the oven, she sat down at the table next to Lucas who was on his phone, checking some of the online bids for her cute, beige trench coat. In the easy silence she examined his profile – wondering to herself how he had managed to become so unpopular, because he was actually pretty cute... not traditionally, no, not like her Ken doll boyfriend, but still.

"Sorry about that, Hanna," he said. "I didn't mean to ignore you. Hey! I found this really awesome youtube video, if you go get your laptop we could watch it while the pizza bakes?" Lucas offered.

Hanna smiled in agreement and got up, bounding up the stairs when suddenly, right as she was about to open her bedroom door she felt the vibration of her cellphone against her leg. Her stomach dropped as she began praying and begging to God for this to just be one of her friends. With a slightly unsteady hand she pulled it out and flipped it open only to discover she had no such luck.

_What's this? Is princess Hanna taking a liking to the pauper? Well, it is much more suitable for Hefty Hanna. Enjoy your pizza! - A._

Hanna ran to the hallway window, looking out, trying to see if there was anyone on the street who could be looking in at them – but it was completely devoid of people. Suddenly she got an eerie feeling, and wondered if maybe, A. had been in her house – was in her house still.

She had to get rid of Lucas. He didn't have anything to do with this, and she didn't want him to get hurt. He was her friend. Hanna shook her head, trying to soothe her frazzled nerves and went back downstairs, sans laptop, trying to figure out how she could kick Lucas out without seeming like a complete bitch. Especially since he had just spent his Friday night mowing her lawn.

As Hanna rounded into the kitchen she saw that Lucas had taken the pizza out of the oven, and was making quick work of slicing it. On the table, their glasses had been refilled with lemonade. She blinked slowly. How long had she been upstairs? It hadn't felt that long.

"Oh, hey! I hope you didn't mind that I set up a little," Lucas said. "I felt bad about you doing all the work. Hey, where's your laptop, Hanna?"

"Uh," she took an shaky breath, looking towards her living room where a closet door was open. Had that been open before? "Yeah. You have to go."

Not exactly smooth, she though. She watched Lucas digest what she had said, and the hurt seep into his dark eyes. God, hadn't the plan been to not be a bitch? But he had to get out of here. Sure, the threat hadn't been exactly threatening towards him, but she couldn't risk it.

"It's not that I don't... uh, don't want you here. We're friends. It's just that –" she just cut off as her phone vibrated against her leg. She visibly jumped at the feel and then shakily took it out again.

_Girl's night being cut short? Guess maybe I should get back home, too. - A. _

"Hanna, what's going on?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Hanna said. "Everything's fine."

Quickly, Hanna moved over to where Lucas had left his sweater and handed it to him. He walked over and took it from her, grabbing her hand tentatively in his own.

"Hanna, you're shaking. Just tell me what's going on?"

"You just... you can't... be here right now," she told him.

"Okay, I got that," he said slowly. He was quiet for a moment, lost in thought and then suddenly spoke again. "Do _you_ have to be here right now?"

"Well, I... no," Hanna said. "I guess, no."

"Okay, so you can come to my house. My parents aren't home – not that, I wasn't trying to imply anything by that, just that it'll be quiet there and... I mean, my internet connection is probably way faster than yours anyway."

"Yes!" Hanna exclaimed. Her mom wasn't coming home tonight – one of her random nights to herself that she took to unwind. "Yes, let's get out of here."


	5. I'm Like A Kid Who Just Won't Let It Go

Because, as if today hadn't been something out of an old Twilight Zone episode he used to watch when he was a kid, he was topping off the night with Hanna is his car, with full intent to come to his house. Lucas stopped at a red light and looked over at her – she was staring out the window, a million miles away, and he started to think of something he could say to make her laugh when her phone rang.

She was fumbling around in her purse for it by the time the light turned green. He was still a few blocks from his house when she finally flipped it open, pressing it to her ear. Then almost as quickly pulled it a few inches back, and Lucas could understand why. All he could hear was loud, loud music.

"Sean?" Hanna questioned in a loud voice. "Sean? I can't hear you... Okay, yes, that's a little better."

Lucas tightened his hands on the steering wheel. Why did reality always seem to have to intrude upon his fantasies? He took a quick, sidelong glance at her and she was pulling her hand through her long, blond hair in frustration.

"I'm with... a friend," Hanna said, shooting Lucas a smile of apology. He shrugged in response. "Sean, are you drunk? What do you mean, _tonight's the night?"_

Lucas swore mentally, using the "f" word, and then pulled into a parking space on the side of the street. Hanna gave him a questioning look, but he just stared out the windshield, knowing full well this was probably a little creepy. But clearly Sean was wasted and he needed to be ready to step in, just in case Hanna needed him.

"... what?" Hanna's voice was a deadly calm – no traces of the playfulness of sarcasm that he had come to associate with her. "What did you just say to me? I am not a _slut."_

Grabbing her phone from her, Lucas made a noise that resembled static and then snapped her phone shut smartly. He stared at the phone in his hand, aching to throw it, but knowing he couldn't. It wasn't his phone. And it wasn't any of his business. But... how was he supposed to just sit there like that hadn't happened.

"Well, I don't know whether to be mad at you for commandeering my phone from me, or thankful that you cut him off before I verbally castrated him."

But Lucas wasn't in the mood to joke. He blew out a frustrated breath, then tried counting to ten, but images of strangling Sean still danced in his mind. He tried counting to twenty. No difference.

"Why?" Lucas asked her.

"Why what?" Hanna replied.

"Why are you still with him? I mean, I get it, he's the perfect popular boy for your perfect popular arm. But where is he when you need him? That's twice now I've had to fill in for him, not that I mind, but I just don't get it! I don't get why you're with him when he's never around when you need him, or when you do need him you feel like you can't go to him, or when he talks to you like you're... you're trash!" Lucas exploded.

"I love him," Hanna replied softly.

"It's not enough. It can't be enough. You're Hanna Marin. There are a million guys lined up who would treat you right, who would be there when you needed them, who would _love _you."

But really, what he was saying is, here I am. I would treat you right, and I already do treat you right. And I would be there for you like I've always been. And if you'd just let me, just give me a chance, I would love you the way you deserve because it's all inside of me already.

"You're only seeing the bad of him. You're not there for the good... there's a different side to him, Lucas," she was turned towards him now, eyes shining, trying to explain.

"I know his type, and they only have one side, Hanna. And it's not a nice one, and even when they seem nice, they're just gearing you up to give you a swirlie. I mean, haven't you ever heard that saying... _a guy who's nice to you but mean to his waiter isn't a nice person? _Well, you're his _girlfriend_ and he isn't even being nice to you."

"He was drunk," Hanna replied sharply.

"Big deal," Lucas said. "Listen, I know I'm crossing a line here, and that this is none of my business. But you were the one who called us friends. And... how can you not see where I'm coming from? If it was anyone of your other friends, you would be exactly where I am, telling them the exact same thing."

"It's not the same though," she replied. "And I don't think we can be friends if you don't respect my decision to stay with him."

"Well... I'm sorry then, Hanna... but I just can't... not after that," he said inclining his head towards her phone.

"Fine!" she exclaimed angrily at him. Suddenly she opened the door on her side and was out on the sidewalk.

"Hanna, at least let me drive you home," he said to her as she was holding the door open, ready to slam it in his face.

"I don't need this," Hanna said to him, and he wasn't even sure what she really meant, so he apologized and she just shook her head. "Have a nice night."

And despite the fact that he followed her back, intent on making sure she got home safely, Hanna didn't acknowledge the car next to her and everything was back to normal in his world:

He didn't exist to Hanna.


	6. Twisting & Turning The Colours In Rows

No one understood, Hanna thought, as she pushed her key into the lock and stepped inside. She had spent her whole life crushing on Sean, wishing she had been pretty enough for him, skinny enough for him, popular enough for him. And now she was. And sure, things weren't perfect, weren't how she imagined they would be – but life wasn't a fairytale, and Hefty Hanna was hardly a princess, despite what the kids at school thought.

And yes, okay, she got that had this been Aria, or Spencer, or Emily that Lucas was right, that she would've told them to leave whoever it was who had treated them like that. But he was drunk. That wasn't Sean. Sure, he could get angry at her sometimes, but never like that. And if she could just see him tonight, maybe she could convince herself that she was one hundred percent right. Besides, the house was still giving her the creeps. It was way too empty without her mom, and way too full with the possibility of A.

Checking out her window, she saw that Lucas must have left to go home – and grudgingly she admitted that it was still quite nice of him to make sure she had gotten home, even when she was in uber bitch mode. Stepping out onto her front steps she dialed Sean's number. When he finally picked up, on the sixth ring, all she had to say to him was:

"So, where's the party?"

After getting the address, she ran up to her room to quickly change, flicking every light on behind her warily. She called a cab, and ten minutes later was on her way to her boyfriend wearing cute silver pumps, her dark skinny jeans, and a sleeveless, shimmering blue top that had always reminded her of the midnight sky.

When she got to the party, she found Sean playing beer pong with a bunch of guys on the team. She sidled up under his arm, her very own personal spot, and watched them play their last round. Sean lost, but declared that everyone was a winner in this game.

"Hanna," Sean said to her, as he was pouring her a drink, "I found an empty room upstairs for us. Let's go."

"Okay, just to talk though, Sean," she said, allowing him to tug her up by her hand.

When they got in the room, he had shut the door and pushed her back up against it. Before she knew it, his beer soaked tongue was pressing behind her teeth, jabbing and moving with the grace of an elephant. One of his hands made its way up under her shirt, not even skimming her stomach, but grabbing and groping at her breast through her little black bra.

"Sean," she said, as she pushed him away gently by the chest. "Sean, no, not like this."

"Come on, Hanna. You've been the one pressuring me. Well, here I am. What are you, some sort of tease?" he questioned her.

"I'm not a tease, Sean," she snapped. "I just don't want my first time to be some hazy memory you try to remember over the daze of your headache tomorrow."

"Oh, please. Your first time? The way you were coming after me, I have a hard time believing that," he said with a false gentility, fisting his hand in her hair. "It's now or never, Hanna."

He began kissing her again, and she almost choked on the taste of the beer. She had always been much more of a vodka cooler kind of girl. She tried to push him away again, but he held her hands and when she tried to talk, only kissed her harder, splitting her lip with his clumsy teeth. Suddenly she realized it was now or never. With the heel of her sparkly pump, she jabbed down into his foot and he fell back from her, hopping in pain.

"I choose never, Sean," she said, opening the door and leaving.

"Fine by me, Hefty Hanna. Oh, and good luck getting home. You're not gonna crash my car this time, you crazy bitch," he shouted through the door, jangling what had to be his keys.

Swearing, Hanna made her way through the party downstairs, running her tongue over her bleeding lip. There was no one here she wanted to see her like this. Her only hope leaving had been that Sean, as usual, had left his car keys in his jacket. But clearly that was no longer an option. She couldn't call her mom. She would give her hell for this. Out drinking on school night, even though she hadn't had a sip of her drink which was still sitting untasted on the floor next the wooden door she had slammed on her way out.

Checking her watch, she saw that it was now well past midnight. She couldn't call Spencer, she'd be asleep. Emily, if she even caught her, wouldn't risk sneaking out to come get her. And Aria, well, she had been vanishing at the oddest hours lately (Hanna suspected a new boyfriend, but what did she know?)

There was only one person who stood out in her mind. The same boy she had just defended Sean to. The one she had giving hell to for doing nothing but caring. The same boy, who now, she had no choice but to call since she only had three dollars in her little purse.


	7. I'm So Intent To Find Out What It Is

By the time Lucas had gotten home to turn on his computer, he had rehearsed twelve different apologies in his mind for Monday morning, if he could catch her before her first class. He hadn't meant to cause such a rift between them, but when Sean had called her, well, what he had called her – it was as if something had snapped in his brain.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt, so he decided to play The Sims to get his mind off of it – except he had forgotten that Sims Lucas had a tiny little life with Sims Hanna, and he just couldn't get away from her, or his feelings for her. He groaned and cradled his head in his hands and stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes, just trying to wish away the part of the night when he had angered her.

He had just went to lay down on his bed, and continue to berate himself some more mentally, when he heard the familiar tune of his cellphone. Rolling over, he checked the caller ID and hurriedly opened it, pressing it against his ear hard – as if that could keep the connection going for as long as her wanted.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah, hi," she said in a small voice. "Listen –"

"I'm so sorry, Hanna. You were –"

"You were right," they both said at the same time.

"I... was? That doesn't sound like my life," Lucas said slowly.

"I know I have no right to ask you for a favor –"

"Anything," Lucas said earnestly.

"And I'm really sorry I was so –"

"It was my fault," Lucas replied, now up from his bed and pacing the floor. "Hanna, I had no right to judge your relationship. Not like that. I'm really sorry."

"So am I," Hanna said.

"I'll accept your apology if you accept mine?" he offered with a small smile in his voice.

"I'd like that," Hanna replied.

"So, about this favor, what do you need?"

"A ride – and I know you're not my personal taxi driver, and I would take a cab home, but I spent all the cash I had on me getting here, and I will pay you back for the gas –"

"No. I will not, in a million years, take money from you. So don't even try it. Where are you?" he asked, just now getting into the car. He had began making his way there the minute she had said the word _ride._

After she relayed the address to him, he hung up the phone and jacked the music on his ipod, breaking any and every speed limit he came across. The whole time his mind was racing. What had happened? She had said he was right. Did that mean her and Sean were over? And if they were over, what exactly had went down between the two of them? Had they... no, he didn't want to think about that.

Lucas began reading the street numbers to himself as he had not been around this part of the town very often. It was, if possible, even more upscale than the rest. When he finally pulled up the the house, he spotted Hanna right away, sitting on the stone ledge by the trees. As she got up to make her way toward him, he got out of the car and opened the door on her side.

"Hey, I'm sorry it took me so long," he said.

"I'm just glad you came," she said back to him. "Thank you, really. I owe you one."

When she finally reached him, he noticed her trying not to make direct eye contact with him, which he found weird. Was she still angry? She hadn't seemed angry on the phone.

"Hey, Hanna? Can you look at me, please? I really need to talk to you before we go," he said.

"Just... okay, but just don't..." she tapered off as she turned her chin up to face him.

Immediately he noticed that her lip was split, the blood dried into little brown rusty chips on her now gloss free lips. He felt an anger that was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It started at his toes and filled every inch of his being with such a ferocity that it actually made him a little sick.

"Did Sean...?" he asked, unable to say anymore.

"He didn't hit me, or anything. It was just... his tooth," she said lamely. She didn't want to talk about this, he could tell, but he blocked the door with his arm.

"Did he... hurt you? Well, clearly he did. But did he, _hurt_ you?" he asked, looking into her icy blue eyes, that seemed to be on the brink of tears at that moment.

"No," she said with a slow shake of her head. "He was just drunk, and a little forceful. So I stepped on his foot really hard, with my heel, and just left."

"God, I want to kill him. Or like, take 300 hundred pictures of him in a row so he goes blind, or something," he muttered, letting Hanna get into the car.

"I don't know much about cameras," Hanna said once he got into the car, "but I don't think that's how they work."

"I sincerely wish it were. Hanna, I'm sorry," he said.

"You didn't do anything," she said, confused.

"Maybe not, but I still feel the need to apologize on behalf of Sean, someone who probably never will. You don't deserve that," Lucas said. "But anyway, it's over now, right?"

"Yes," she said in a stronger voice. "Sean and I are done. For good."

"Okay, good," Lucas said, starting his car. "So, back to your house?"

"Well, uh, do you think it would be okay if... I, maybe, crashed at your place? I mean, if your parents still aren't home?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, they aren't, so they probably aren't going to be back til morning," Lucas said. "But, there's one rule."

"What's that?"

"Don't try to take advantage of me, okay? I don't have the heels to jab into your foot," he said, trying to make her laugh. And she did, and suddenly, everything was going to be okay again. 


	8. This Is My Rubik's Cube

"Truth or dare?" Hanna asked him.

They had went to his house, the drive quiet but not tense, with Lucas trying to make her smile every now and then. And succeeding, much to her surprise. He seemed to be the one person she could let herself relax around, let her shoulders stop bracing for impact. Around him, she was just Hanna. No more, no less, and it was such a refreshing feeling.

After getting snacks (chips, a bowl of chocolate kisses, cheesy pretzels) they went upstairs. He brushed off her comments about getting fat again, telling her that she hadn't eaten, and girls who were super skinny got a Blow-Pop effect. Relenting, she picked up a few of the chocolates as he asked her what she wanted to do. And the only thing that came to mind was Truth or Dare.

"Earth to Lucas! Truth or dare?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

They were spread out on his floor, sitting on pillows with the bowls in between them. He had put on his music, just as loud as she liked, and she realized for the first time that he had really good taste in music – not stuff she listened to, by any means, but stuff she would like to start to.

"Truth, I guess," he said, uncomfortably. "You know, this game isn't meant to be played with two people. It's bound to get really awkward."

"Oh, lighten up," Hanna said with a grin. "Okay. Truth – this tells me that you're a chicken, good to know."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her while tossing a pretzel at her head. She laughed, dodging it easily then picking it up to roll around on the small area rug in his room. What could she ask this boy she really didn't know all that well? Pretty much anything, she thought, because she really didn't have any clue.

"Okay, I got it!" Hanna exclaimed happily, then straightening up to ask him seriously: "Do you like anyone right now?"

"I like a lot of people," he said with an indifferent shrug.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Hanna said. "You know what I meant."

"I found a loophole in your phrasing, so I took it. That doesn't make me a lesser man. Truth or dare?" Lucas asked Hanna, as he ate another chip.

"Dare," she said.

"Huh. This is difficult," Lucas said. "Uhm. Hm. I dare you to... I dare you to... eat the rest of the chocolates?"

"Lame. This game is going to take its toll on my ass," she complained as she popped a few more chocolates into her mouth.

"There's, uh, nothing wrong with your ass," he said lamely. She looked at him confused. "Trust me?"

"It'd be hard not to, after tonight. Truth or dare?" she asked quickly, trying to dispel the strange, warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at his last comment.

"Dare," he said. Then he leaned in closer to her. "I'm onto you. You'd suck me dry of all my secrets."

"Who me?" she said with a devious grin. "Okay. Dare... I dare you to... show me... your... porn?"

Admittedly, that was not what she thought was going to come out of her mouth, but she could be pretty random sometimes. And from the look on poor Lucas' face, it was worth it. He was looking everywhere but at her, blushing a bright red . Then he began to run a hand through his hair, clearing his throat.

"I don't have any porn, Hanna," he said.

"Oh come on, all guys have porn! Where is it? Under your bed?" she asked, and was answered by his laughter. "What? Too obvious?"

"No, just that it's 2010, and most guys don't sit at home looking at charcoal sketchings of naked ladies," he said, still laughing.

"So what? It's on your computer?" Hanna said. "I should've known."

"No. I would never do that to my computer. Downloading porn is like the Russian roulette of computer STD's," he said quite seriously.

"So what do you, you know, do?" she asked, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Are you seriously asking me... what I think you're asking me?" he asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Too personal? Don't you trust me?" she asked with that devious grin again.

"Listen, Hanna, the thing about porn is that... it's not what I want. The girls in it... they're not what I want. Anything I do want, well, anyone, I guess – I either have to use my imagination or wait."

There was a silence that overtook the room after he spoke, and Hanna studied him. He really was unlike any other guy she had ever known. Sweet, caring, attentive, giving, funny – he really needed a girlfriend. It was such a shame that a guy like him had to wait, when idiots like Sean got whoever they wanted.

"You should let me help you," Hanna said.

"I don't... uh... Hanna... you... you might want to correct your phrasing again," he said.

"Oh god! Oh my god, you're right," she said, almost snorting as she laughed. "You should let me help you find a girlfriend. You're a really amazing guy, and you deserve to have a great girl. You know, one that you don't have to make up."

"Oh, she wasn't pretend," Lucas said with a grin.

"Oh, so there is a she?" Hanna asked.

"Isn't there always?" Lucas responded, standing up to clear the bowls. "Are you tired yet?"

Hanna shook her head. It was past three in the morning, but somehow, she just wasn't sleepy. She was having fun, and she wanted this night to last because she was sure there wouldn't be more like it. Lucas smiled at her, which immediately inspired a smile of her own.

"Good, I'm not tired either. I'm going to take these downstairs and then we could watch a movie, if you want?"

"I'd like that," Hanna said.


	9. AN

Authors note: I never said Lucas didn't look at porn. I said he didn't have porn. And I think it is a huge assumption to think all males _own_ porn or even like porn. Just saying, to my one reviewer, that there are many different ways many different people get off. Some people aren't quite as visual - and I say this as someone who spends her time writing M rated fanfiction, trust me - not everyone likes visual porn. :) And as the Lucas in my story says, using his imagination can be just as good (especially when it comes to erotic stories). Anyhow, I'm sure you guys are sick of reading this, but I just thought I would explain my stance so I don't lose some of my readers.


	10. I Know I Can Figure It Out

Lucas had to sneeze.

He couldn't sneeze. There was a beautiful, blond girl passed out with her head on his shoulder, and he could smell the lilac scent of her hair, feel its softness tickling his jaw. Frantically he squeezed at the bridge of his nose, praying the sneeze away – which surprisingly worked. Maybe God really did reward the pure of heart, he thought with a tiny smirk.

Lucas glanced down sideways at her face, her mouth slightly open (cut on her bottom lip that he had to will himself not to think about because it made him want to hit someone, and he really wasn't the violent type), eyes closed – man, she had really long eyelashes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it was pretty pathetic that this was the most action he had gotten in high school – but mostly he was just enjoying the unexpected closeness with a girl who, had before, only touched him twice.

Too soon for his liking the credits rolled on the movie they had been watching; which movie now, he could not tell you. He sat there in the blue glow of the default DVD menu and wondered if he should wake her up. Probably. It would be less creepy than her waking up on her own and him smiling down at her, like some sort of psychopath.

"Hanna?" Lucas said softly. "Hey, Hanna?"

Hanna mumbled incoherently and snuggled in closer, this time managing to squeeze herself under his arm, so that now, his hand was resting on her back. He held his breath. Her cheek was pressed against his chest, her head directly under his chin. He could feel her inhale and exhale, smell her perfume – which was a scent he really couldn't place, only that it smelled like some sort of dessert.

What was he supposed to do? Well, firstly, he had to start breathing because that's just what you do when you don't want to die. Cautiously he took a breath in, and when she didn't shift, he let it back out again. God, she was warm. Small and warm and smelled like a bakery. Briefly he wondered if he had been in some sort of accident, and was now living out a dream world while in a coma, like a show he had watched when he was a boy.

"Hanna? The movie's over?" he tried again.

"No," Hanna muttered sleepily. "Not now."

"Oh," Lucas said softly. "O-okay."

He felt Hanna fist her tiny hand in his t-shirt and stretch her legs slowly. He figured she would wake up then, but it appeared she was only making herself more comfortable because she went right back to sleeping. He had tried to wake her, Lucas convinced himself. She had told him not to. So this, this was perfectly okay, right?

Thankfully the remote was by his free hand so he turned the television off and tried to make his eyes adjust to the darkness. Then, thinking she must be cold, he grabbed the blanket that had been on the floor – maneuvering it to his hand using his foot, and spread it out over her. He held his breath hoping not to wake her up, since clearly she must have been exhausted.

In the quiet of the room, he went over the days events in his head. It had probably been one of the most eventful Friday nights that he had ever experienced. That didn't really surprise him though – Hanna was an eventful girl. Wherever she went, drama and fun and even sometimes trouble followed. But he thought that was all part of her charm.

"No."

It was quiet at first, but the second time she said it, he had definitely heard it. Her body was tensed, her spine knotted up under his hand. Should he wake her up? What if that just made it worse? Slowly, as if she might break, he rubbed his hand up her back and then back down.

"Fat," she mumbled. "Don't want... to get fat."

Lucas looked down at her sharply. Had she seriously just said that? What was she dreaming about? He thought back over the night at the subtle ways she had put herself down and he was concerned. What exactly was going on in her mind? She continued to sleep talk, making less and less sense, until Lucas chicken-heartedly put his hand on the top of her head and ran it through her incredibly soft blond locks. Suddenly, she was calm again, back to sleep into more peaceful dreams.

That night, Lucas kept stroking her hair until he, too, fell asleep – both of them curled into one another, in the dark haven of his bedroom. And he didn't dream because suddenly, he had all those things he used to see in his sleep resting soundly in his arms.


	11. Author's Note

**AN:** Thought I should let the followers of this story know that I'm going to be visiting my boyfriend til next Thursday so there is a 99 percent chance you won't hear from me until then. But don't worry – I have some very good things planned for these two. :)


	12. Lost In The Playground

When the harsh light of Saturday morning hit Hanna's eyes there was no denying that she, Queen bee, was snuggled up with what had to be one of the most unpopular boys in their school. Unfortunately there was also no denying how little she wanted to move – he was warm, comfortable, and frankly, it felt nice to be held by someone without having to nag them to do it. And hey, she was single now, so where was the crime?

Her cellphone vibrating on the tiny coffee table in front of them reminded her exactly what the crime was. She couldn't read it from here, but she could only imagine. Right now, her life wasn't her own – and when was the last time it had really been? Sighing softly to herself, she disengaged from Lucas, praying he was a heavy sleeper.

He mumbled something about his camera, shifted and went right back to sleeping. Standing up, Hanna ran a hand through her hair and straightened her clothes, stretching her arms a little above her head. Grabbing her cellphone she mentally tried to prepare herself for what was going to be on the screen. Flipped it open and read:

_Hey Hanna. I'm home, but you're not. Call me, ASAP and we'll have a talk about this when you get home. -Mom._

Hanna blinked a few times. Did she even get texts from people other than A anymore? Apparently. Not often though. And now she had an irate mother to deal with. But what exactly could she say? "Sorry Mom, I thought there was a stalker who's been blackmailing my friends and I lurking in the shadows of our house?" Right. That'd go over great.

Briefly she considered waking Lucas up for a ride home, but decided better against it as she gathered her purse and jacket silently. She could use the time to think of what she could say to her mother. Maybe call one of the girls and concoct a story about a sleepover – probably Spencer. It wasn't often her parents really knew what she was up to outside of her academic pursuits.

Hanna quietly crept her way downstairs, praying to God that Lucas' parents had yet to make it home still, and much to her relief she only spotted Lucas' car out in the driveway. She went down the driveway and started her trek home, calling Spencer on her way.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Hey. I have a favor to ask," Hanna replied.

"Shoot?"

"I was out last night and forgot to leave a note. I was hoping you'd cover for me if it came down to it," Hanna said as she squinted against the sun.

"Sure. What's the story?"

"Movies. Fell asleep. You know, the usual impromptu sleepover tale," Hanna said crossing the street.

"Gotcha. Do I want to know where you actually were?" Spencer said with a little laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Hanna said with a laugh.

"Good enough," Spencer said, and Hanna could almost see her shrugging. "I've got to get running to play some tennis. I'll keep my cellphone on me just in case."

"Thanks, I owe you," Hanna said.

"That's what friends are for," Spencer said, hanging up without saying goodbye. This was something Hanna was used to with her. She was always on the run.

The rest of her walk she spent thinking about her night with Lucas. It was certainly a lot more different than any night she had, had before. There was something about him that made her relax a little, loosen up, act like the old Hanna (minus the Cheeto stained fingers). He was someone she really wanted to get to know a lot better, and maybe do some sort of popularity overhaul on. She had done it to herself and Mona, so what was to say she couldn't spruce Lucas up a little bit? Maybe even get him a girlfriend.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. Silently she thanked the Gods it wasn't a text. She looked down at the called ID and saw Sean's number. Wrinkling her nose, she put him right through to voicemail. Drunk or not, there was no excuse for the way he acted, and she wouldn't be having his worthless apologies anymore.

Feeling a little more in control with her life, she squared her shoulders as she approached her house and saw her mother looking out the window. She looked... not happy. Oh well, time to lie in your bed, Hanna. Putting on a battle smirk she marched inside, ready to fight whatever punishment would get thrown her way.


	13. Urgh AN

AN/ Ugh. Sorry for all of these, you guys. I have some bad news. My laptop cord bit the dust. Meaning, I'm writing this right now on what little battery life it has left. It's a British make (and I'm Canadian) so the cord is kind of hard to find around here. My boyfriend, being the sweetheart that he is, has ordered me a new cord. Unfortunately it has to get to him first, then he has to mail it to me (because shipping it directly to me would've been, like, 50 dollars. Which is insane). So I will probably be back in 2-3 weeks. Don't give up on my story, plz&thankyou.


	14. Late Night Nostalgia

"Grounded," her mom called as soon as Hanna entered the house.

"But -" she started to protest.

"Save the same old story, Hanna. I wasn't born yesterday. But, seeing as you were kind enough to mow the front lawn, I'll only make it until next weekend. Sound fair?"

"Yeah," Hanna called back, finally finding her mom sitting in the kitchen, "I thought I saw a snake in the yard the other day. Way too wild life for me."

"What happened to your lip?" her mom asked as Hanna took a seat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I must've bit it while I was sleeping. It doesn't hurt though," she lied easily. "How was your work thing?"

"Stuffy. Boring," her mom said with a roll of her eyes. "I just got in a few hours ago, so I still need to shower. While I'm in there, maybe you can think of something for dinner?"

"Yeah, totally," Hanna said.

She sat at the table a few more minutes after her mom walked away, staring into space. How weird had this weekend been? Waking up wrapped around one of the most socially unacceptable guy's in school for all she was worth. And it, however weird it was, not feeling weird.

Hanna shook off her thoughts and stood up, beginning to root around in the cupboards when her phone sounded. She jumped a little, startled at her ringtone. Wiggling it out from her pocket she checked her caller ID and froze.

Lucas.

So, that meant he was awake now. What would she say to him? She had totally left while he was asleep like they had, had some sort of one night stand. God, and he was supposed to be the spaz. She counted the rings, unsure how to talk to him now even though they hadn't done anything.

Eventually the ringing stopped and her voicemail alert chimed. She felt an unpleasant ache of anxiety in her stomach as she held her phone out in front of her, caught in indecision. It was just Lucas, she told herself. This wasn't a big deal. Just listen to the message.

"Hey Hanna's phone, uh, yeah. I guess you're busy. I'm really sorry about last night. I guess we fell asleep. Well, I know you did. I tried to wake you up, but I guess you're kind of a heavy sleeper. But, uh, I'm a little worried here. You were just gone when I woke up. I hope everything is okay? Can you please call me back when you get this? If I did anything, I don't know what, but if I did even if I don't know what I'm really sorry. Okay, yeah, bye."

It wasn't until after the message had played that Hanna had realized she was smiling. Feeling much better about the situation, she redialed his number - it only rang once before he picked up.

"Hanna?"

"Hey, Lucas," she said with a small laugh.


	15. Open The Sky For Me Now

"Where'd you go? Did I do something wrong?" Lucas asked. "I swear, I tried to wake you up, but –"

"Woah, Lucas. It's fine. You didn't do anything, I swear," Hanna said with a laugh.

Lucas paced around his room, stopping to look at the old couch, where just hours ago he and Hanna Marin had been holding each other. He blinked a few times, and then tried to gather his thoughts.

"So, uh, what happened?"

"It was just early, and, you know, I wanted to get home," she said. "Plus, I didn't want to weird you out. I mean, I fell asleep on you."

"Yeah, waking up to the most popular girl in school has been known to scar a boy for life," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Shut up, jerk," Hanna replied. "It was just a moment of panic. I didn't really think it through and then when I got home I realized how much worse just leaving was."

"It wasn't bad. I was just worried I like, did something in my sleep," Lucas said awkwardly.

"Like grab my boob?" Hanna said helpfully.

"I would never grab your boob," Lucas promised her.

"Why? Is there something wrong with them?" she asked.

"No!" Lucas said, not detecting the note of teasing in her voice. "They're… just great. But I mean, I'd never touch them. Not without permission."

"Good to know," Hanna said, chuckling. "Though, I was only kidding."

"Oh God," Lucas said groaning. "You forget my bad, I'll forget yours."

"Done!"

"And it was never spoken of again," Lucas said.

"What wasn't?" Hanna smiled.

"I'll see you at school?" he asked her.

"Ah, school," Hanna said. "Isn't it summer yet?"

"Bye, Hanna," he said with a laugh.

"Bye, Lucas."

He flipped shut his phone and sat back down on the couch, still able to smell her perfume clinging to the blanket he had covered her in. And just like every weekend, though he dreaded going back to the scornful names that were hurled at him daily, he couldn't help but feel the excitement building at seeing Hanna again – beautiful and blond, like a burst of light at the end of a long, dark tunnel.


End file.
